Previously, many different approaches have been taken to add ancillary devices to specific lithographic presses. Most of the prior art deals with numbering devices that are actuated by a specific machine, however, a search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, nevertheless, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,068,578 Delligatti Jan. 17, 1978 4,055,116 Roberts et al Oct. 25, 1977 3,120,800 Ward Feb. 11, 1964 2,833,209 Gustafson May 6, 1958 2,172,318 Ferguson Jan. 17, 1938 283,016 Olson Aug. 14, 1883 ______________________________________
Delligatti teaches a device that is attached to a conveyer frame that articles, such as boxes or crates, are being conveyed along. The invention is mounted in such a position that the printing wheel is in the path and contacts the article, thereby causing a cam collar to move downward, tripping a spindle on the printing wheel, numbering the article in sequence.
Roberts et al utilizes a designating printer wheel in conjunction with a counter-printer device interchanged with a printer wheel of similar construction. This kit employs a series of gears and toothed elements on shafts to accomplish this function.
Ward practices a binary printer with a decimal display into one frame. An electrical solenoid actuates the device and with each linear stroke, the marked and numbered wheels are sequentially rotated. A roll of inked ribbon passes beneath the guide rollers and imprints the sheet or document.
Gustafson employs a printer that is attached to a record perforating machine dislosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,581. This printer relies upon an electromagnetic solenoid to change the numbering head and mechanical linkage creates the force to imprint the indica on the workpiece.
Ferguson's invention is adapted to various types of packaging and casing machines or conveyers, and uses chains and a printing drum for marking.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the patent issued to Olson.